


Of Your Making(中文翻译）

by kylinnnnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinnnnn/pseuds/kylinnnnn
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 1





	1. 序幕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Your Making](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368581) by [purplewitch156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplewitch156/pseuds/purplewitch156). 



1956年10月1日

时间一分一秒地过去了。

汤姆从来不喜欢等待，流逝的每一秒钟都是一场对他决心的考验。他仍能唤起挂坠盒的金链条从他的手指间滑落的触感。昨天赫普兹巴·史密斯终于向他揭示了她的珍宝，而那简直像一年前的事了。夺走就在眼前的挂坠盒和杯子的冲动在他的血液中灼热地燃烧，但真那样做就太愚蠢了。他八年来对那个老太太的迎合不是为了让一时的不耐烦和鲁莽毁掉的。

明天，汤姆告诉他自己，抚平他黑西装的前襟，恢复了镇静。

伯克让他去参加最近的克雷姆拍卖会是件好事。汤姆需要一些东西来分散他的注意力，而且谁知道呢？也许命运之神会持续照耀他，然后他会发现另一件难得的遗物添加到他的收藏里。

“汤姆! 真高兴你来了! ”

他转过身来，发现他正面对着塞巴斯蒂安·克雷姆的助手: 身材矮小，几乎没有下巴，罗莎琳·库尔克在她厚厚的方框眼镜后面面露喜色。她负责管理即将拍卖的文物。汤姆见过她无数次，每次见到她，她都把写字板紧紧地抱在胸前，洋溢着激动的气息。

“伯克先生和博金先生对克雷姆的信很感兴趣，”汤姆说。他扫视了一下拥挤的拍卖大厅，补充道: “让克雷姆邀请了这么多人的，一定是什么真正的惊人之物。”

罗莎琳的眼神跃动着。她把眼镜往鼻子上更用力地推了一下。“惊人是一种说法。如果拍卖会延长一个小时，我也不会感到惊讶。”

这没愉悦到汤姆。克雷姆拍卖会已经有超时的趋势了。

“我不介意给你先看一下，”罗莎琳提议，她的脸红透了。

汤姆装出惊讶的模样，但他给她的圆滑微笑绝无惊讶之意。

“罗莎琳，我不想拿你的工作冒险。”

“我们会很快的。” 与赫普兹巴几乎相同，她说: “我知道你是多么看重魔法只因为魔法本身。其他人只是想增加他们的收藏。在这里所有的人之中，你才应该是那个近距离欣赏它的人。”

汤姆燃起了兴趣。难道安躺在台幕后的是格兰芬多的宝剑？

“带路吧。”

罗莎琳粉红的脸颊变成了洋红色。她领着他穿过等候的人群，到达一个侧门。她快速地一敲魔杖开了门，然后快速走进一条狭窄黑暗的门厅。经过短暂的步行，他们进入了克雷姆的管理区。今晚的拍卖品在他面前的复杂的货架上向他展开。几乎立刻，汤姆认出了半打魔法器具。当罗莎琳的鞋跟咔嗒咔嗒地碰到一个架子上时，他的眼睛检视着这些物品，但他失望了。 这里没有一件属于格兰芬多的东西。

“来，”罗莎琳激动地喘着气说。“看看 ** _这个_** 。”

她手里拿着一个圆盘，展现着锃亮细腻的金色光泽。它看起来非常普通，但汤姆马上就认出来了。

“卡西里姆，”他说，既惊讶又着迷。

罗莎琳一踮脚尖跳了起来。“我就知道你会知道! ”

所有的魔法器物中，卡西里姆可能是最具神秘气息的，它的历史依靠的更像是传说而不是事实。所有关于它的研究都很短命。盗窃，甚至主要学者的不留痕迹的消失，都不过增加了它的黑暗魅力。卡西里姆大约一个世纪以前就从巫师们的眼中消失了。

它所拥有的力量。

汤姆在大脑控制他的行为之前，不由自主地把手指贴在金色圆盘上。一瞬间，卡西里姆醒了过来，在罗莎琳的手中如同一朵花般绽放。

罗莎琳吓了一跳，差点把它掉在地上。“我从来没有见过它打开过！即使是塞巴斯蒂安做了那么多测试也没法让它打开。”

汤姆无视了她，只顾着阅读那些环绕着内圈的精致刻印。这些古体符文由一种即使是他也不能完全流利掌握的语言刻成，但他读懂的仅有的几个就足以让他猛然抽离自己的手。

“你受伤了吗? ”罗莎琳担心地问。

“没什么，”汤姆说着，食指和大拇指搓了一下。他的手指尖一触即痛，好像被荆棘刺破了，但是没有伤痕。没有血迹。

“你确定吗? ” 罗莎琳不放弃地问道。“你脸色太苍白了。”

“我向你保证，我很好。我们该回去了。我们的缺席可能会引起注意。”

罗莎琳倒抽一口冷气。“你说得对！拍卖随时会开始! ”她把卡西里姆放回原位，匆匆离开，汤姆松开了一直屏住的那口气。

他不明白为什么，但是当他触摸到金属外壳的时候，他感觉到卡西里姆不仅仅是展开了它的花瓣:它睁开了眼睛，看着他。它看透了他的灵魂。

炼金术师尼古拉斯·勒梅曾写下或许是最著名的观察结论: **_观察卡西里姆须谨慎小心。注视者正处于注视当中。_**

汤姆回到集会上，感到异乎寻常的不安。几乎是脆弱的。他镇压着这种情绪。他不是其他的巫师。他的位置在他人之上，并且很快这个狭小发霉的大厅里的每一个人都会了解到他力量的伟大和可怕。卡西里姆对他来说什么都不是。他不会受到任何东西或任何人的伤害。他的魂器保证了这一点。

卡西里姆现身了，整个大厅都兴奋地喧闹起来，但是汤姆并没有为了博金伯克举手竞标。他的心被更大的野心占据了。赫普齐巴很快就会有一个意外的来访。

1998年5月2日

西弗勒斯·斯内普走进了校长办公室，魔杖轻轻一敲锁上了身后的门。有那么一瞬间，他允许自己的假面滑落。他即刻后悔了。

“西弗勒斯，发生了什么事? ”越过桌子邓布利多从他的肖像里问道。

西弗勒斯把自己从门边推开，取出了他携带的密封盒子。

“我刚从格雷戈里·高尔那里没收了这个。”

他把小盒子放在桌子上，轻轻地敲了一下。它打开，从中升起了一个完全光滑的金色圆盘。 西弗勒斯以前从来没有见过它，但是它散发出来的魔力引起了他的注意——一种混乱、翻腾的能量。一个难以抑制的雷暴。他不一定会把它归类为黑暗，但它绝对值得警惕，而且它绝对不是什么学生应该接近五码之内的东西，更不用说藏匿在书包里了。

邓布利多猛地吸了一口气。

西弗勒斯迅速抬起头，“你知道这是什么? ”

“是的。”邓布利多说。他的眼睛紧盯着圆盘不放。“你必须马上把它从城堡里移出去。”

在西弗勒斯认识邓布利多的这些年里，他见到这个男人真正害怕的时刻屈指可数。这次是其中之一。他不知道这个装置是什么，也不知道它的作用，但他接受它不能待在这里的事实。

西弗勒斯把圆盘放回到盒子里，锁咔哒一声再次关上了。

”你建议我放到哪儿... ”

一阵剧烈的疼痛截断了他的话。西弗勒斯弯下腰，紧紧抓住他的左前臂黑魔标记渗印在他皮肤的地方。他面部扭曲了一下，抬头看向邓布利多灰白的脸。

“那得等等了，阿不思，”他冷冷地说。 “波特来了。”


	2. 第一章

第一，哈利听到了海浪声。第二，他感觉到粗糙的沙子压在他的脸颊上。他喉咙里的灼烧感是第三个。他抬起头，肺部大力起伏... ...咸水？哈利迷惑不解，被刺眼的阳光弄得眯起眼睛。 他的眼镜不见了，然后他发现它正在他的手边。他戴上眼镜的时候，一阵浪花正从他身上滚过。

“什么鬼... ... ”他的声音粗嘎地响起来，喉咙灼烧地好像他刚刚吞下了大海。

他颤抖着双腿站了起来，随着每一秒的过去困惑不断在叠加。他站在一片空旷的海滩上，但这是不可能的，因为他几秒钟前还在霍格沃茨，在校长办公室里决斗着——

哈利愣住了。

他不是一个人。

模糊了镜片的盐渍让哈利眯起眼睛，他看到海滩远处的另一个人形。

“罗恩? 赫敏? ”

没有回应。人影一动不动。哈利踉踉跄跄地向它走去，他的腿像果冻一样。再熟悉不过的恐惧的刺痛遍布他的皮肤。他缩短了两人之间的距离，运动鞋在潮湿的沙地上下沉和滑动。当他走近那个人时，他知道那既不是罗恩也不是赫敏。他跪下来，心里极其惶恐不安地把那个人翻过身，在那个人的脸还没有露出来之前，他就知道他是谁了。

哈利的大脑短路了，因为这实在太荒谬了。简直是疯了。

这个深黑头发，面色苍白而且完全失去了知觉的是汤姆 · 里德尔。

一股新的海浪带回了哈利的理智。甩落眼中的盐水，他才意识到自己跌在了——他慌乱地努力从过分 ** _人类_** 的伏地魔边上跑开，从口袋里拽出魔杖。

第二次，一切似乎都冻结了，当他的注意力集中到另一件不可能之事时，周围的一切都黑下来了。魔杖。他拳里攥着的山楂木魔杖不过是根棍子。惊恐沿着哈利的喉咙向上爬。魔杖仍是静止。毫无生气。空空如也。

当哈利猛拉他的衬衫时，它从他的手指间掉了下来。他拉开挂在脖子上的伸缩蜥皮口袋，掏出了自己的魔杖。它几乎断成两半，最薄的木头纤维和凤凰羽毛勉强连接在一起。哈利把冬青树举到离鼻子几英寸的地方，感觉自己轻拿着的是什么死物。

“不。”

他的魔杖不仅仅是断裂了。它给人的感觉一点也不像一根魔杖。一个咒语停留在他的舌尖上，但是哈利无法让自己说出来。恐惧包裹着他的心，在一个可怕的想法袭来时涌进他的胸中: 魔法消失了。

但是魔法不可能消失啊。在他低头看着冬青木时，哈利几乎没有注意到下一波涌来的海水正撞击着他的胫骨，威胁着要把山楂木卷走。 _魔法_ 是一切起因。魔术 ** _造成了_** 这个。

不论 ** _这个_** 是什么。

哈利闭上眼睛。 ** _思考_** 。这必须有一个合乎逻辑的解释。他之前在霍格沃茨——他很肯定。 海格把他从禁林里抱了出来。纳威反抗了伏地魔，用格兰芬多之剑单单一大挥杀死了纳吉尼。混乱爆发了。从隐形衣下哈利冲进了战斗当中。他暴露了自己。 在众目睽睽之下，他在大厅里面对着伏地魔，他的执魔杖的手稳稳的，屏住呼吸等待着杀戮咒的到来，但伏地魔，红眼睛睁大了满是愤怒与恐惧，却做了相反的事情。他逃走了，那一刻让哈利惊呆了，但只持续了一秒钟。上大理石楼梯，下魔咒课的走廊，哈利跟着他——整个学校都在追赶在他后边——直到伏地魔被逼到了校长办公室。甚至连肖像画也跟着来了。邓布利多在桌子上方的画中喊了一句警告什么——

哈利睁开眼睛，低头看着自己的右手腕，第一次注意到了那里的烧伤。他非常清楚地记得伏地魔把那个通常放着冥想盆的橱柜丢向了他。他来不及躲过去，便喊道: “霹雳爆炸！”橱柜爆炸了，木头碎片落得办公室里到处都是。哈利记得他举起手臂来保护自己……然后……

然后他就半沉在海水里了？在一个似乎离霍格沃茨好像有几英里远的地方，一个他从未见过的海滩上，和一个穿着伏地魔的长袍的看起来和他在博金伯克工作时一样年轻的汤姆 · 里德尔？爆炸是不是搅乱了他的脑子？他是不是其实在圣芒戈的精神病房里徘徊着而这一切只是一个高度逼真的幻觉？

或者…

哈利将手腕内侧的灼伤收入眼中。他看不清楚标记的细节，但看起来像一个半月形，周围的皮肤肿胀发炎。

在有意识的努力下，哈利平息了威胁着要让他精神失常的恐慌。橱柜里一定有什么东西对爆炸起了糟糕的反应。他需要帮助。他需要找到罗恩和赫敏。

“罗恩! 赫敏! ”

海鸥在头顶盘旋，哈利转身四处望着。他们一定在这里。当他冲上校长楼梯时，他们就在他身后。

闪过的一道白色引起了哈利的注意。穿过一片茂密的树林，在小山丘顶上坐落着一座房子。它的尖顶和塔楼看起来惊人地像霍格沃茨，但它小多了。也许是个庄园，肯定不是城堡。 它白色的石头在阳光下闪闪发光。他很惊奇自己先前竟然没有注意到，他的心因为这景象怦怦直跳。罗恩和赫敏会看到它的。他们会在那里。哈利把山楂木从沙子里迅速舀起，向树林走了五步然后停了下来。

伏地魔。

他一动不动，仍然昏迷地躺在沙子上。哈利看着逼近的潮水又一波冲刷着他的身体。他死了吗？

如果他没死呢？

哈利把魔杖收好。他皱着脸，伸出一只手探向伏地魔的喉咙。他寻找着脉搏，然后感受到了一次跳动。

怎么会？这怎么会发生呢？伏地魔为什么看上去像汤姆 · 里德尔呢？或者这真的是来自过去的里德尔？会不会有一个时间转换器藏在那个柜子里？但那不可能。赫敏说过最后一个已经在他们五年级的时候被摧毁了，而且再怎么说，时间转换器也无法解释为什么突然魔法不见了。不管这是什么......这是哈利从未遇到过的巫术。

伏地魔看起来不会很快苏醒了。他会在海潮把他卷走之前醒来吗？

 ** _别管他_** 。

离开，离开去找罗恩和赫敏。

如果伏地魔醒了呢？让哈利看管着他不是更好吗？

反感地撇着嘴，哈利托着伏地魔腋窝把他拉了起来。一阵似曾相识的感觉袭卷了他: 十五岁的他在受到了摄魂怪的袭击后承担着达德利的重压蹒跚而行。哈利的肩膀和背部在伏地魔软弱无力的重量下弯曲了。他咬紧牙关，开始向树林走去。

房子没有上锁。 前门——高大的橡木门，奇怪地像霍格沃茨——在他的手下毫不费力地展开了。门厅宽敞空旷。

哈利试着喊“你好”，但是气喘吁吁说不出话来。伏地魔仍然处于昏迷状态，他简直像一袋砖头。穿过树林上山的艰苦跋涉感觉几乎没有止境。双腿颤抖无力，哈利跌跌撞撞地走了进去，身后的门随之关上。左边是一个拱门，哈利瞥见了一个漂亮的壁炉和一堆有靠垫的扶手椅。 他拖着伏地魔走进房间，把他放在地板上一堆东西上。哈利卸下负重的那一刻他几乎再次摔倒，他两腿疲惫地几乎动不了。但是哈利必须找到绳子。他得把伏地魔绑起来。他随时都可能醒来。

哈利摇摇晃晃地走向一个橱柜，打开抽屉，发现除了小玩意和珠宝盒什么也没有时他沮丧地低吼着。他把一个玻璃镇纸推离了原位，它掉在地上滚过房间。在侧边抽屉里，他发现了一条橙粉色的丝质围巾，整齐叠起放在一副老式女士手套旁边。它看起来就像佩妮姨妈会穿的那种东西。哈利抓起围巾，匆匆回到伏地魔身边。

他对伏地魔仍然昏迷不醒感到惊讶又万分感激。哈利把他摆成坐姿瘫靠在扶手椅背上，用围巾把他的双手绑在背后。 哈利短促地抽了一口气。他犹豫了一下，然后伸手去够伏地魔的左手腕。苍白的皮肤上有一个灼伤痕迹。

哈利猛地把手缩回去然后走开了。那是意思着什么？为什么他们有相同的印记？他必须离开这里。他必须回到霍格沃茨。

“你哈? ”哈利冲黑暗的门厅喊道，“这里有人吗? ”

房子里一片寂静。

但是一定有人住在这里，哈利争辩道。房子里有家具，物品堆满了靠墙的桌子。一把伞立在……巨魔的腿上。

哈利使劲眨了眨眼睛。它看起来就像每次唐克斯进格里莫广场都会绊倒的那个。这种装饰显然比哈利最初想象的更受欢迎。

主人一定是出门了。他们肯定会很快回来。哈利希望他们不是伏地魔的支持者。这是他最不需要的了。

“波特? ”

哈利转过身，魔杖跳进了他的手里，尽管它用不了，而且为什么，为什么， ** _为什么_** 它用不了？

伏地魔对着他慢慢地眨着眼睛，微微摇了摇他的头。 “怎么——”他静止了。他的眼睛不敢置信地睁大了。它们紧盯着在哈利左边三英尺的地方，那里有一面真人大小的镜子靠在墙上。

哈利也看向了镜子，然后再次猛地转过去确认，不是因为伏地魔的镜像，而是因为镜子本身。 那是厄里斯魔镜。哈利在任何地方都能认出来。金线装饰，爪般的镜脚，刻在框架上的符文。它怎么会在这里？哈利跌跌撞撞地走向它以便更好地观察。

“这是什么? ” 伏地魔质问道。哈利注意到他的声音颤抖着。“你做了什么? ”

它还是老样子。肯定是的。哈利知道邓布利多已经把魔镜从霍格沃茨拿走了。一定是他带来的。虽然哈利仍然完全不知所措，但是那种威胁着要勒死他的恐惧已经消散了。邓布利多把镜子移到了这里——无论这是哪儿。哈利脸上洋溢着胜利的笑。这所房子属于认识邓布利多的巫师。

“波特! ”

哈利的目光飞向壁炉。他跑过去。在他身后传来伏地魔在束缚中挣扎的声音，但哈利无视了他。他找到了他要找的东西: 壁炉架上的一个小铁盒。他咔哒一声把它打开，里面是飞路粉。 哈利满怀信心地把它撒进空壁炉里。

什么都没发生。

哈利皱着眉头又试了一次。绿色的粉末落在冰冷的砖墙上，闪闪发光又平淡无奇。

“ ** _波特_** 。”

哈利合上了眼睛。这是一个梦。一个 _梦_ 。他随时会在帐篷里醒来把这一切告诉赫敏和罗恩。

“你做了什么，波特? ”

哈利的眼睛猛地睁开了。

“我? ” 他说着，转向了伏地魔。“ ** _你_** 做了什么? ”

伏地魔用如此强烈的仇恨怒视着他，哈利很惊讶他没有被火焰吞没。他紧握着山楂木尽管它毫无用处，伏地魔脸上的怒火却转换成了惊讶。他的眼睛——现在是那么令人不安的人性化——扫视着整个房间。他还扭过身子去看了身后，好像哈利只不过是一尊雕像。

哈利感到恼火的一戳。

“不可能，”伏地魔低声说。

“怎么回事” 哈利质问道，希望伏地魔能面对着他。“我们在哪儿？这是什么? ”

一道刺眼炫目的光打断了他的话。他倒吸了一口气，举起胳膊挡住那灼人的亮光......他的手腕是不是着火了？那光线增长到令人难以忍受

它停下来了。颤抖着，哈利放下手臂抬起头来。天花板上有一个金色的圆盘。在哈利的注视下，它动了。三角形剥落开来，如同花朵的片瓣。本应该是花中心的地方是一条锯齿状的长线，从圆的一边延伸到另一边。这条线分裂了，形成了两个半月，它们缓慢地环绕着彼此旋转，而花瓣则轻轻地朝相反的方向转动。闪亮的金色符文在其余的天花板上螺旋向外延伸，如同水塘中的涟漪。它很美，有奇怪的机械感。这是那种卢娜会画的东西。

“ ** _卡西里姆_** 。”

哈利回头看着伏地魔，而他看到的比他遇到的任何东西都令他担心:伏地魔在惊慌。

“卡什么? ”哈利说。

伏地魔并没有把他的凝视从他们头顶的金色花朵上移开。他的眼睛狂热地扫视着那些符文。 当他终于垂下眼睛时，他看上去感到恶心。

“这些束缚是不必要的，波特。”

哈利哼笑了一声。“对不起我不会相信你的鬼话。”

“没有必要，”伏地魔继续说道，他冰冷的声音与他的话语格格不入，“因为我无意伤害你。”

哈利眨了眨眼。在伏地魔可能会说的一切话语中，哈利从没想过会有这句陈述。也许他真的是在做梦。

“我们在卡西里姆里，”伏地魔解释，“这是一件古老的工艺品，它唯一的目的就是把它附近两股最无常的力量克制在它自身内部。它一定在那个柜子里。”他咒骂道。

哈利的心砰砰地跳了起来。“你说的克制是什么意思? ”

“我们在决斗。卡西里姆就处于房间之中。我们激活了它，然后被吸进去了。”伏地魔对着旋转的花猛地抬起头来。“ 卡西里姆创造了一个口袋宇宙，与我们的时间和空间分离。我们无法打破它。被释放出去只有当我们——”伏地魔的嘴因为厌恶而扭曲。他没继续说下去。

“当我们什么? ”哈利问道，向前迈了一步。

伏地魔看起来是致命的。“当我们解决了我们的分歧。”

哈利目瞪口呆，然后突然发出一阵狂笑。即使他自己的耳朵这听起来也有些歇斯底里，但哈利却停不下来。他弯下身子，双手放在膝盖上。

“你笑够了吗? ”伏地魔不快地说。

哈利恢复了平衡，虽然还是喘不过气来。他擦去眼泪，说: “我不知道你从中能获得什么，但是你可以停止了，现在。”

伏地魔的眼睛闪光。“这不是游戏，男孩！ ** _没有什么_** 比此时此地杀了你是我更想做的了，但是我不能。如果我想离开卡西里姆就不会。”他的视线重向天花板射去。“全在那儿，波特，”他厉声道，一时间听起来很像斯内普。“还是说你从来没有费心去学过古代符文? ”

这话尖刻得比哈利想象的还要刺痛。

“看看你周围! ” 伏地魔坚持道。“除了天花板上那个怪物，这里没有一点魔法的痕迹。 你手中的魔杖只不过是一根树皮而已。你认为我注意不到吗? ”

哈利脸红了，但他没有放下魔杖。“这毫无道理。我从来没有听说过卡西里姆。”

“这个，”伏地魔说，声音里的鄙夷多的要滴出来了，“可真能说明问题。”

哈利感到自己耳朵发烧。 “是你干的！这是某种你为了自救的最后努力。你...玩弄了我的思想。这一切都是我的幻想! ”

少有的几次，伏地魔说不出话来。

“给我一个理由! ” 哈利怒道。暗红色的光束透过窗户，预示着夜晚将近。他们没刻意压低声音。现在本应该有人过来才对。他再也无法忽视的一个怀疑扎根在他心中: 这里一个人也没有。“给我一个相信你的理由。”

伏地魔的注视坚硬而平稳，毫不动摇如同蝰蛇的目光。“我尝试亲手谋杀你不下五次。我毁了你的家庭。我诅咒了你的人生。只要我还有一口气，我就会把你解体直到 ** _一丝一毫_** 都不会留下。这是一个承诺，而伏地魔大人总是履行他的承诺。所以，哈利 · 波特，你要知道，当我说你现在 ** _活着_** 对我至关重要的时候，我是认真的。”

哈利重新抓紧魔杖，搜寻着伏地魔的脸。“你在镜子里看到了什么? ”

“你说什么? ”伏地魔冷笑着说。

“你听到了，你在镜子里看到了什么? ”

伏地魔给他的表情能使一个巨人萎缩。“我自己。正如1956年我在一次拍卖会上接触到了卡西里姆的那天。似乎制造我们的监狱的过程中，它把我的身体还原回了那一天。也许卡西里姆已经受损了。如果我的回忆是对的，那它就在那个柜子里，而且它被炸飞了。”

有什么冰冷的东西滑进了哈利的胃里。

“损坏到也许不能让我们出去? ”他问道。

“没法知道，”伏地魔说，看上去一点也不高兴。

“你说如果你想离开就不能杀我，这是什么意思? ”

“这就是卡西里姆的工作方式，”伏地魔说，开始不耐烦了。“两个进，两个出。它曾在无数场合被用来迫使停战。如果我们中的一方在卡西里姆内杀死另一方，胜者将永远被困在其中。”

“所以... 所以我们应该信任对方? ” 哈利怀疑地说。

伏地魔的嘴角翘起，露出些微他的标准微笑，邪恶而致命。“我们是不是该达成协议？我会的，不过，我需要腾出双臂才能握手言和。”

哈利不想相信他。伏地魔是个骗子，一个操纵者。他会说任何话来获得自由。但是哈利不能忽视事实。他的魔杖不起作用了。飞路粉是无效的。魔镜没有向伏地魔展示他内心的渴望: 胜利和不朽。哈利的眼睛似乎违背了他的意愿，环顾着房间四处，一旦他真正地看进眼里，那些奇怪之处明显得几乎发光。这是格兰芬多和斯莱特林公共休息室的糟糕混合，墙纸和地毯银绿色和金红色不协调地冲撞着。伏地魔捆着的那张扶手椅，是哈利最喜欢的一把，那是他、罗恩和赫敏经常在壁炉旁的选择。然而，长沙发却是位于斯莱特林公共休息室的那张。哈利从第二年起就记得它了。墙上的烛台都是蛇形的。哈利的胃剧烈地颠簸着。桌子上摆着的是罗恩的巫师棋套装，棋子一动不动......再远一点，被塞在一扇高拱形窗户旁边的，显然是奥利弗 · 伍德的魁地奇球场模型。透过窗户逐渐暗淡的光线，哈利瞥见了支撑着扫帚的铁丝的闪光。它看起来像是一个麻瓜的玩具。哈利突然意识到，他之前当作镇纸的东西，是纳威的记忆球。

这太疯狂了。

简直是疯了。

“你知道出去的方法吗? ”哈利问伏地魔，口干舌燥。“从卡西里姆里? ”

“不，”伏地魔说。“但是放开我，我会找到一个的。”

每一个本能都在朝他尖叫让他不要这么做，但是哈利走过房间，释放了他的敌人。


	3. 第二章

“告诉我我们来这儿后发生的一切。”

伏地魔站了起来，哈利迅速后退。

“我们在海滩上。”

“海滩? ” 伏地魔转向一扇高高的窗户。它们就和格兰芬多公共休息室里的那些一样。一模一样。连同玻璃上雕刻的直立上身的狮子。

”我发现了房子，然后... ”

“背着我，”伏地魔补充完，瞥了哈利一眼。“我向你表达我的谢意。”

哈利咬紧了下巴。渐逝的光束照在伏地魔咧嘴一笑露出的牙齿上。

混蛋。

伏地魔从窗口边走开了。三十岁版本的他还是和以前一样高。“你还看见什么了吗。有人吗? ”

哈利眯起眼睛。“没有。你给我的留下的印象是这里只有我们。两个人进来了，没有别人。”

“关于这个，是的。我们是仅有的两个巫师，但是如果你认为卡西里姆没有别的东西存在，那你就是个傻子。”伏地魔终于注意到了自己手腕上的烧伤。他检查了一下。

“我也有一个。”

伏地魔向他挑了挑眉毛。“有意思。它为什么要把我们联系起来? ”

他的胆汁又泛出来了。没有什么比跟伏地魔绑定在一起更让哈利不高兴的了。他几乎一辈子都和黑魔王紧紧缠着，而现在，就在他以为自己摆脱了这个怪物的时候，又有什么东西把他们捆绑在了一起。

“你说我们必须和睦相处才能离开。也许这是它跟踪我们的，我不清楚... ...情绪状态的方式。”

尽管哈利这么说，他还是觉得这听起来像蠢话，但令他惊讶的是伏地魔竟然认真考虑了。

“也许吧。” 那人穿过房间朝着一个蛇形烛台走去。某种东西在他脸上一闪而过，几乎像是怀旧。然后他从底座上拿起蜡烛，从旁边的挂着的皮套里取出一根火柴在底侧擦了一下，一言不发地，伏地魔拿着点燃的蜡烛离开了房间。

哈利对他突然的离开大吃一惊，赶紧追上他。他在门厅里找到了他，很明显他正在决定先往哪个方向探索。

“你为什么看起来是这个样子? ”哈利问道。“为什么卡西里姆改变了你的外貌? ”

伏地魔做出了决定。他爬上了楼梯，当现在哈利把注意力放在上面时它看起来很像格里莫广场的那个楼梯。随着伏地魔的蜡烛向上移动，它的光照亮了挂在墙上的一列脑袋。

伏地魔停顿了一下。“哦，天哪，波特，你的东西真不错。”

哈利炸毛。“那是我教父家里的，而你还没回答我的问题。”

“因为我看不出有什么理由这么做，”伏地魔嘲笑道。他继续往上。

“别跟我耍花招，汤姆。”

伏地魔猛地停了下来。慢慢地，他转过身来，他的背挺得僵直。

”男孩，再用一次那个名字我就… ”

“你就怎么样? ” 哈利质问道。 “说吧，你要把我怎么样? ”

他能感觉到伏地魔身上散发出的怒火，无比感激自己不再是魂器了。他的伤疤会痛炸的。

“也许我们最好分开，”伏地魔以一种强作镇静的声音说，“这样对我们两个都好。” 他没有等待回复，在台阶上转身向上行进，黑暗将他吞噬。

哈利随他去了，他太不知所措了。

这是真的。这真的发生了。不论他心里期待着什么，伏地魔并没有因为他用教名称呼他而攻击他。他们被困住了，而且据伏地魔所说，唯一的出路就是......好好相处？这个想法本身就是疯狂的。但至少他有一点安慰。他不必担心睡觉的时候伏地魔会杀死他。哈利并不理解这卡西里姆，但是他现在无比确信伏地魔不会伤害他，只要他希望离开这里。

哈利没有兴趣跟着伏地魔，他回到公共休息室，点燃了蜡烛。日落很快就消失了，暮色把房子笼罩在深深的阴影中。门厅的另一边是一扇门。哈利转动门把手。他小心翼翼地向里面张望，差点儿把手电筒掉在地上。是个厨房，更确切地说，那是佩妮姨妈的厨房。花墙纸，窗户上玫瑰色的窗帘，还有那些桌子和椅子。但是有一些明显的改变。照明不是电灯，更多是蜡烛和油灯。电视不见了，搅拌机和洗碗机也不见了。哈利打开几个橱柜，找到了佩妮姨妈的精美瓷器，那些瓷器她只在特殊场合使用，还有杯子、盘子和一整套银器。达德利的重量级拳王茶杯放在杯子和碟子旁边。这感觉好像德思礼一家随时都会闯进来。深感不安，哈利回到了大厅。

卡西里姆似乎是围绕着他的记忆建造起来的，但不仅仅是他的记忆，哈利在沿着一条走廊走进一个看起来像是工作室的地方时意识到了这一点。它很朴素，装饰简单，墙壁的镶板是一块深色的木板。空气中弥漫着一股浓烈的灰尘和蜡烛的味道。书架沿墙摆放，上面摆满了各种奇怪的瓶子，让他想起了斯内普的办公室。空间被书占满了。哈利举起蜡烛，读了半打书脊，然后恶心地转过身去。这些书一本都不会出现在霍格沃茨。即使是禁书区。这个房间是伏地魔的。有些博金和伯克的东西。那个玻璃橱柜的后面似乎是一堆奇形怪状的头骨。这个小房间突然变得幽闭恐怖。哈利迅速离开，把门严实关上。

他向前走去，上了一段与伏地魔爬过的不同的楼梯。这座房子大的诡异，尤其只有两个人待在里面的时候。哈利知道他经过的有一半房间他压根不会踏足。客厅，看起来像是一个充满异国情调的赌场的起居室，甚至还有黑魔法防御术教室。哈利惊奇地走进了屋子，盯着天花板上挂着的一具夜骐骨架，这东西在他那个时代还没有出现过。窗户下面，卢平的玻璃水箱里放着一个用来教学的格林迪洛，在办公桌上，哈利发现了厚厚的一叠吉德罗·洛哈特的签名照片，大大的露齿笑容被完美地冻结住了。

他穿过房子。在他探索的过程中，他遇到了来自过去的和那些不属于他的鬼魂。他找到的第一间卧室让他迷惑不解地四处张望，然后突然明白过来：孤儿院。石板灰的墙壁，衣橱，铁杆床......汤姆 · 里德尔的卧室。对于卡西里姆捕捉了特定的一些记忆用于构建这栋房子的原因，哈利有一些猜测，但他知道伏地魔对此不会高兴的。他沿着走廊往前走，等着另一间卧室的到来，但当他转动下一个门把手时，他发现自己回到了格里莫广场。这是他和罗恩共用的浴室。哈利放下手中的蜡烛，坐在爪形足的浴缸边上。他盯着自己的运动鞋，鞋上沾满了沙子，浸透了盐水。一个浪头打过来，他几乎被疲惫压垮了。这感觉是摧毁性的。他垂下了头。他上一次睡觉是什么时候？他上一次吃东西？哈利把手掌按上眼睛，挡住了闪烁的烛光。

贝壳小屋。

他们昨天才去古灵阁，而这好像是上辈子的事了。

哈利从来没有感到过如此虚弱疲惫的感觉。他真的相信，如果他闭上眼睛，放松身体，他就再也不会醒来了。

邓布利多的脸在黑暗中闪现。然后是罗恩，赫敏。

金妮。

哈利的眼睛猛地睁开了。他摇了摇自己。他不能放弃。现在不行。在他经历了这么多之后。 在 **死过一次** 后。

他伸出一只手去扭开浴缸的水龙头，当水涌进浴缸时，他终于感到了一阵轻松。

* * *

洗澡使他恢复了活力，因为不是热水尤其如此。他回到走廊尽头的卧室，在衣柜里找到了衣服，无一例外全是麻瓜的样式。他小心翼翼地看了眼那张灰色的床。他不太想睡在这里。也许是因为那熟悉的红色和金色，哈利觉得他在这所房子里找到的第一个房间是最安全的。他迷了几次路，但最终还是回到了门厅。

他点燃了那里所有的蜡烛，还有公共休息室里的。伏地魔不见了。哈利坐在沙发上，突然充满了紧张。他的眼睛发现了厄里斯魔镜，如果之前的一切没能说服他，他现在所看到的已经成功做到了。他的镜像是孤独的，害怕又消瘦，太过苍白。他的父母并没有站在他的身后。

哈利移开了目光。他站起来，之前的疲惫被紧张的情绪取代。他无法镇定下来。他穿过大厅回到厨房，点燃了他经过的每一支蜡烛和每一盏灯。灯光很有帮助。他知道这很幼稚，但是那些光芒让他感到更安全。他翻了下橱柜，拿出了坩埚和煎锅。他打开了应该是储藏室的地方，却发现了一条向下延伸的石阶。哈利手里拿着一盏油灯，走下了楼梯，震惊地发现了一个。哈利的灯照亮了一袋袋面粉和土豆，储藏架上堆满了罐装蔬菜、蜂蜜和果酱。这是一个迷宫。他转过身来，发现了很多被灰尘覆盖着的酒，瓶数多得谁都喝不完。 又转了一个弯后，他站在一个堆满一摞摞柴火的房间里。错综复杂的管道从房间中央的一个大金属盒子沿着天花板延伸出来。哈利意识到这是一个锅炉，高兴极了。看来他不必担心只能洗冷水澡了。

哈利抱紧双臂抵抗着刺骨的寒冷，又向下走过一段长得累人的台阶。几秒钟后，他走进了一个字面意义上的冰柜。大木箱夹在厚厚的冰块中。他用力拉开了其中一个，里面放着几块肉。

他会稍后再质疑这些。抓起像是一包香肠的玩意，哈利急忙奔上楼梯。

xXx

伏地魔站在一面镜子前，对他现在的这张脸怒目而视。 他都快忘记他的眼睛曾经是灰色的了。他忘记了很多事情。他的嘴唇又丰满起来，鼻梁挺拔，鼻头尖尖。头发比新鲜的墨水还要黑，一缕腼腆、卷曲的发丝垂在眉毛上。他看起来一点也不像伏地魔。

镜子里，汤姆 · 里德尔厌恶地撇了撇嘴。

**你为什么看起来是这副模样？**

是啊，为什么呢。

他需要答案。他对卡西里姆的了解有限。楼下天花板上的发光符文透露出来的完全不够。

伏地魔开始了他的搜查，关门几乎和开门一样快。他需要的是信息，而不是魁地奇的用具。 左，右，向前，右，死胡同。他折回来，在这条走廊的尽头终于找到了他要找的东西: 一个从霍格沃茨里挖出来的图书馆。

有那么一会儿，伏地魔不得不闭上眼睛。记忆是有趣的玩意。一些没能激起半点浪花，另一些却让他的膝盖不听使唤。萨拉查啊，这就好像他又回到了十一岁，第一次踏入这个知识的宏伟宫殿。正是在这个迷宫里，他选择了自己的命运。正是在这些卷册中，他制定了抵御他最大弱点、武装自己的计划。正是在这里，他第一次发现了魂器。

回忆如洪水一样涌来。

吊坠，戒指，杯子，日记，王冠。

纳吉尼。

都没了。他在这个世界的锚，被一个 **孩子** 根除了。

为什么？波特是怎么知道这一切的？

怒火突如其来，勃然迸发。如果魔法还能任他施展，那么周围的一切都将化为灰烬。相反，他只能破坏着手边的一切，窗帘和肖像在他的双手下变成碎布。书飞过屋子。有什么东西碎裂了。他一把抓起一根拨火棍。木架在他的打击下支离破碎，但这还不够， **远远** 不够。他渴望制造伤害。对波特来说，死亡还不是严峻的惩罚。再也不是了。伏地魔终于明白了这个道理。死亡是结束，但他对波特的惩罚永远不会结束。一直以来，邓布利多是对的: 有比死亡更糟糕的事情。波特会为他对伏地魔大人所做的一切而承受上千倍的痛苦。 他会流血。 他会乞求。他会看着伏地魔杀死他所爱的每一个人。然后，也许，到了那个时候，报复才算足够。

xXx

煎锅里的香肠发出咝咝声。一锅沸腾的水不断升起蒸汽。在哈利把土豆倒进冒泡的锅里，溅起了些许水花时，他感到一种巨大的胜利感。炉子是一个意想不到的挑战。哈利盯着它足足看了五分钟，才恍然大悟炉子是用木头烧火。下了地下室一趟取木头，又经过了一番恼人的耐心考验，哈利终于把火烧得足够热。很快就能吃晚饭了。

一声巨响让他猛地抬起头。他从柜台上拿起菜刀，走进大厅。这时黑暗的梯井上方又传来砰的一声。

“伏地魔? ”

头顶上一阵喧闹声响起——玻璃破碎声，椅子被扔上墙的撞击声。哈利似乎一直在等待这样的事情发生，他拿着刀做好准备，冲了上去。他跟着声音来到一个图书馆。这里像是飓风刚刚刮过一样。书籍、玻璃和木头四散着。伏地魔就站在正中间。

“怎么了? ” 哈利问道，眼睛扫视着被毁坏殆尽的房间，等待着什么人或者什么东西跳出来，但是只有伏地魔一个人。“发生什么了？”

伏地魔喘着粗气，转过身来，手里拿着一根拨火棍。一个眼神告诉了哈利一切。没有什么东西攻击伏地魔。哈利知道这种眼神。同样致命的晦暗目光充斥着他的噩梦。

但是伏地魔并没有上前，没有举起拨火棍狠狠挥向哈利，而是任它从指间滑落，砰的一声落在地上。他的脸比白垩还要惨白，头发被汗水粘在前额上。没有任何预兆，伏地魔的眼睛翻了过去，哈利及时地冲上前，在他倒地之前抓住了他。


End file.
